Seasons
by Tired Stone
Summary: Chaque année, les saisons passent tandis que la vie s'écoule lentement. Lui, préfère rester debout, silencieux, à le regarder.
1. Spring

► Seasons ◄

► **Auteur** Tired Stone

► **Fandom** The Avengers

► **Personnages** Tony Stark (Iron Man) Steve Rogers (Captain America)

Tout appartient à Marvel et ses créateurs.

* * *

 **Spring – Here comes the Sun.**

Un petit rayon de soleil frappait à sa fenêtre, protégée par des volets en bois. Tony était déjà réveillé, contrairement à son camarade de chambre. Lentement, il posa les pieds uns à uns sur le sol puis se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine. La lumière avait déjà pleinement prit possession de la pièce, ne laissant aucun coin dans l'ombre.

L'ingénieur passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en soupirant, avant d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur. Il attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange, et but au goulot. Bouteille à la main, il posa ses fesses sur le comptoir, comme s'il était chez lui.

« Tu sais où sont les verres, non ? » marmonna une voix encore bien endormie derrière lui. Le brun se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur, même s'il savait pertinemment de qu'il s'agissait. Ce dernier était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, moulant ses formes à la perfection et laissant sa belle musculature. Ses cheveux blonds ne formaient qu'un seul et unique épi sur le haut de son crâne et ses yeux mi-clos lui donnaient l'air d'un petit garçon pas plus haut que trois pommes.

« Quoi ? Je t'épargne de la vaisselle, tu devrais être content, poupée ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air vaguement indigné. Et sourire aux lèvres, Stark déposa la bouteille sur le comptoir et s'approcha du blondinet, démarche nonchalante à l'appui. « N'est-ce pas, Steve ? » fit-il en passant une main sur le torse nu de son collègue.

Steve le dépassait bien de deux têtes, et cela l'amusait particulièrement. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir de plus que le grand Tony ''Iron Man'' Stark. Ça, et sa force physique. « Bonjour, Anthony » souffla le soldat, menton sur le crâne de son camarade.

La chaleur de leurs corps se mélangèrent et apaisèrent l'un l'autre. Leurs souffles s'assemblèrent dans un même tourbillon. Leurs cœurs battaient sur le seul et même rythme : simple, régulier, rapide.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, comme si c'était la première fois que leurs bouches se touchaient. C'était léger, doux.

Tony remonta ses mains sur le cou du blond. Ce dernier sentit les frissons l'accaparer de toute part, jusque dans ses doigts. Le brun se colla de plus en plus à son compagnon, renforçant un peu plus la force et la passion de leur étreinte. La température ambiante monta d'un cran immédiatement.

Les joues du blondinet se mirent à rosir davantage lorsque l'ingénieur leva son genou contre l'entre-jambe de l'autre. Steve le regarda faire, une once d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux. Même si ce n'était pas le première fois qu'ils allaient le faire, il avait toujours une espèce de boule au ventre. Est-ce que cela allait bien se passer ? Allait-il aimer ? Ou au contraire, allait-il détester ?

Le soldat arrêta de se poser toutes ses questions lorsqu'Anthony commença à soulever son propre t-shirt, dévoilant son torse lisse et parfaitement sculpté. Bientôt, son pantalon alla rejoindre son chandail gisant déjà sur le sol. Cet homme se retrouva à moitié-nu devant son compagnon d'armes, son compagnon de chambre et dans quelques minutes seulement, son compagnon de comptoir de cuisine. Doucement, et sans un bruit, Stark s'approcha de son amant et lui retira le seul et unique bout de tissus qui le recouvrait, lui et ses petites fesses rebondies.

« Tony… Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie... » Le supplia le blondinet, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Ce dernier s'exécuta avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de planter ses canines au niveau de sa gorge.

« Je vais te bouffer, Rogers. » susurra-t-il, entre ses dents, la vigueur coincé dans ce fichu boxer qui commençait sérieusement à lui serrer la taille.

Rapidement, la nudité s'empara de ces deux hommes. Ils étaient tant différents, mais à la fois tant semblables. Un blond, un brun. Tous deux musclés. Un grand, un petit. Tous deux sauveurs du monde. Cependant, à ce moment-même, rien de tout cela ne comptait. Rien de tout cela n'avait jamais compté, de toute manière.

L'ingénieur s'empara du sexe de son camarade, avant de s'abaisser à son niveau. Il ouvrit la bouche et titilla cette verge dont il avait tant envie, maintenant. Le mordant pour de faux, le faisant languir correctement. Le soldat, lui, gémissait, s'appuyant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les éléments de cuisine qui l'entouraient, glissant parfois à cause de ses mains moites.

Le brun savait utilisé sa langue, c'était certain. Il savait même très bien s'en servir. Ce dernier la remonta sur le torse de son amant, puis la laissa glisser à nouveau sur son sexe tendu, veines apparentes. Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient envie. Et Dieu sait à quel point il ne faut pas regarder quand il s'agit de ces deux là…

« Prends-moi, Iron Man. Prends-moi, je t'en supplie... » demanda le blondinet, tentant vaguement de se retourner pour tendre son arrière-train. Il avait enfin exprimé ses désirs. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, il venait d'avouer son désir. L'homme de fer lui lança un regard pour le moins surpris avant de poser délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de son soldat favori. Ce dernier lui intima d'y aller doucement, ses fesses encore fragiles depuis leur dernier rapport. D'ailleurs, d'une main qu'il libéra, Tony caressa les quelques hématomes et suçons qui parcouraient son dos à la couleur si pâle, faisant tressaillir l'autre.

Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, Stark pénétra son cher et tendre, embrassant son cou et caressant vigoureusement son sexe. Steve grogna, alors que son homme s'enfonçait encore plus profondément. Il rêvait de dire "encore", mais ses propres mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge, constamment doublés par ces gémissements de plaisirs.

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, le grand blond se retrouva allongé sur le sol, toujours sous les griffes du génie de l'armement. Son regard vagabonda jusqu'à la fenêtre, où un arbre en fleurs se donnait en spectacle.

Une boule de douce chaleur traversa leurs ventres à tous deux, laissant un sentiment de plénitude derrière elle. Les deux amants jouirent en chœur, à bout de souffle, s'étendant de tout leur long sur le carrelage glacé. Ils fichaient de ce qui les entourait. Ils se fichaient même de leurs semences tachetant le sol.

Seuls les fleurs s'ouvrant face à eux, trouvaient grâce à leurs yeux.

Mais ce bien-être, pour lui, n'était que paraître.


	2. Summer

► Seasons ◄

► **Auteur** Tired Stone

► **Fandom** The Avengers

► **Personnages** Tony Stark (Iron Man) ; Steve Rogers (Captain America)

Tout appartient à Marvel et ses créateurs.

* * *

 **SUMMER.**

La ville était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Tony tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements. A croire que les criminels avaient posé leurs congés d'été. Il soupira longuement avant de faire irruption dans la salle-de-bain. Salle-de-bain où se trouvait le blondinet, nu comme un ver, jusque là bien tranquille dans la cabine de douche.

 **« Je m'ennuie. Divertis-moi, Steve. »** Il quémanda. Un véritable enfant qui ne connaît pas la notion d'intimité. Et qui ne la connaîtra probablement jamais. Le soldat attrapa une serviette de toilette, exaspéré par le comportement de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire alors que l'autre tenta de se sécher.

 **« J'aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité. Mais j'imagine que ce serait trop te demander, hn ? »** Steve soupira. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il souhaite avant d'avoir trouvé une occupation à ce gosse. Le blond laisse tomber son seul habit sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le dressing : étant donné la chaleur ambiante, un simple boxer ferait l'affaire. Stark lui suivit, en soufflant. Se rendait-il seulement compte que ses caprices devenaient insupportables ? Non, certainement pas.

 **« Écoutes. Je ne suis pas à ton service. Demandes à Pepper qu'elle te trouve une occupation. »** Pepper avait bien du courage. Supporter un gosse et son égo, Steve ne sait pas s'il aurait pu. D'ailleurs, il ne l'écouta pas se plaindre des vacances qu'avait pris son associée sans lui en parler auparavant. Qui cela étonne ? Avec le caractère qu'il a, tout le monde voudrait s'éloigner de lui.

Le grand blondinet se précipita vers l'immense balcon, espérant ainsi fuir l'homme de fer. Tentative échouée. Il soupira à nouveau en le regardant geindre comme un bébé. Steve se retourna vivement. « Tony ! Arrêtes, tu m'exaspères. Arrêtes. J'en peux plus. » souffla le héros d'une guerre mondiale, rien que ça. Ce même héros qui devait supporter les gamineries d'un homme ayant une entreprise à son nom, une renommée internationale, et ayant créé une armure capable de voler et de tirer des missiles. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

A peine sortit de la douche, une chape de plomb s'était abattu sur le blond, comme si Tony ne se suffisait pas à lui-même. **« Steeeeeve. Trouves-moi quelque chose à faire. Syndrome de la page blanche, tu connais ? Pour moi, c'est pareil. Les criminels ne font plus leurs trucs de vilains et du coup, je m'ennuie, moi. »** gémit l'ingénieur, réputé pour son charisme, son charme naturel, mais encore plus pour son intelligence. **  
**

Soudainement, un gigantesque sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du soldat : il avait trouvé une idée formidable pour le faire taire. Il se tourna vers lui et le saisit par les hanches, se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. **« J'ai peut-être une idée pour faire passer le temps... »** susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille. Lentement, il l'attira dans la chambre à coucher, tirant sur son t-shirt.

Tony tenta de répliquer, mais sa bouche se fit capturer par celle de son compagnon avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. La langue de l'un titilla les lèvres de l'autre afin de retrouver sa comparse. Une danse langoureuse commença entre les deux amants. Rogers retira le haut de son compagnon de chambre, avant de s'attaquer à son jean. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du brun. Étonnant. Steve le poussa délicatement sur le matelas, le forçant à s'allonger. Le soldat se positionna à califourchon sur lui avant de lui murmurer **« J'ai une petite idée pour pimenter le tout... »** Aussi soudainement que possible, le sexe de Stark se tendit au maximum, à l'étroit dans ce fichu boxer. Le blondinet se redressa pour atteindre la minuscule table de nuit. Il en sortit deux bracelets métalliques sous le regard alléché de Tony. Steve captura alors les lèvres de son amant avant de l'attacher aux barreaux du lit, comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Alors, il se leva brusquement, s'empara du t-shirt du beau brun et le bâillonna avec. **« Enfin tranquille. »** murmura-t-il, fier de lui. **  
**

Le soldat sortit de la chambre, accompagné des cris étouffés de Stark. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de cette belle journée d'été.


End file.
